Echo
by GuardianSaint
Summary: When Loki comes through the portal, not only did he corrupt the minds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but when he came through he unkowningly summoned a man from a alternative universe. What happens when this man crosses paths with the amazing Hawkeye, the man that he played as and is so pose to be an fictional character. But what are these strange feelings?
1. Blinding Light

**Author Note: This idea was inspired by me scrolling through Archive Of Our Own stories and seen a lot of Tom Hiddleston/Loki and Robert Downey Jr/Tony Stark pairings, so I thought why not write a Jeremy Renne/Clint Barton fic. This will be AU to the first Avengers movie, now here's the first chapter, remember to leave a review. Thank you!**

"Where's Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual."

He rolled his eyes, do they not know that he can here them. The buzzing in his ear caused him to groan before he pushed the volume on his ear- piece.

"Agent Barton, report to me."

Director calls, he didn't exactly say he wanted to see him but after working with the man for so many years he could read between the lines. He mentally got out of his sniper mode before jumping down from the railing he was on, to come face to face with a bald dark skinned man, with a patch over his right eye.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

Always Nick Fury to be straightforward. He sighed in ward before looking at the man in front of him. "Well I see better from a distance. You should know that."

The director ignored the last comment before looking towards the glowing cube, being held at his facility. He has a feeling something odd is going to happen. Not long after he thought that a portal opened blinding the area. While he was dealing with man they have never seen before, somewhere in the city of New York another portal opened.

 _ **-HawkRenni-**_

An amused smirk graced his handsome face as he scrolled through his feeds. The fans were truly awesome.

 _'Jeremy is so hot. Renner4Real'_

 _' Renner4Real I love you.'_

The daily, hourly love he receives from his fans is something he would never thought of, those years ago when he started acting. The door to his trailer caused him to close his laptop and look over his shoulder to see a young blonde woman dressed in a nicely tight business suit.

"Ah, Ms Michelle, what can I do for you?"

The young woman rolled her eyes before handing the actor a sheet of paper. "I know I'm your assistant, but you could call me by my first name."

He laughed before grabbing the paper. "I could say the same. But alright, Amanda it is."

Amanda smiled before turning to head out of the trailer. "By the way Jeremy, Anthony wants to see you."

He looked at her with a raised eye brow, "Anthony?"

Amanda sighed, "Russo." while exiting the trailer.

He sighed, what did the director want now. He already changed the script, three times. What could he possibly want now. Running a hand through his hair, he decided that he'll take a quick shower. Stripping of his old, sweaty clothes before stepping into the shower as warm water hit his face. He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, but just as he went to turn the water off a blinding white light surrounded the bathroom. The the light was gone, so was the actor.


	2. Extraterrestrial

**Author Note: Thank you to those who favored and followed. AgentR084, thank you for the review. I'm glad you're excited, if you have any ideas you may want to see, feel free to let me know. LabRatsWhore, my friend I'm glad you liked the idea but it's something I haven't seen. amy. .9, I agree. So I guess a bit of humour will come into play a bit. Now without further ado, here's chapter two.**

 _'Sir, there's a unknown reading coming from the landing pad.'_

"Odd. What do you mean by unknown?"

 _'Extraterrestrial, sir.'_

Tony sighed, of all days he has to be hit with this. He was already heading towards his tower so getting there wouldn't be a problem. But when he landed and was out of the suit. He wasn't expecting to see a wet naked man on his balcony.

"God, is he dead?"

 _'No, sir. His vital signs shows he's merely unconscious.'_

Great. He has a unconscious, wet naked man on his balcony. Things couldn't get any weirder.

"Tony. Are you back?"

The appearance of a strawberry blonde caused the billionaire to groan. He forgot about Pepper.

Pepper looked at her boyfriend with a hard glare. "Anthony, why is there a naked guy on our balcony?" then her blue eyes narrowed. "This better not be one of your one nights!?"

Tony gasped as he put a shaky hand to his chest. "Pepper, I'm hurt. That you..." he stopped at the glare from his girlfriend. "This is not that! He came from no where!"

Pepper rolled her eyes before looking the unconscious man. He was on his side, with his arms out, one under his head. But his face was clear to see. "Tony? Do you still have those reports of that Shield agent?"

"Which one?" Tony asked looking at the naked man as well. That face looks familiar.

Pepper thought about it before looking at her boyfriend. "The marksman...the really talented one."

Tony put a hand on his chin and thought on what Pepper said. "Jarvis? Bring up all of Shield's best marksman."

 _'The reports shows only one, sir.'_

A holographic photo popped up, the picture showed a caucasian man, with unruly but good light- medium brown hair. His pale blue eyes were focused as he aimed a bow in a certain direction. Tony took a finger and brought the picture towards the man. He ghosted over the picture before looking at the man on his balcony. Damn. What is that agent doing here?

 _'Sir, Agent Coulson of Shield is on the line.'_

This is not good. Agent will rat to Fury as soon as he sees this guy. No telling what they would do to him, considering he might not be their agent. Running his hand through his unkempt, handsomely brown hair before focusing on his AI.

"J, I'm quite busy here."

 _'Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting.'_

Tony groaned before running his hand across his face. Of course he's insisting, that's what Agent does. The billionaire was brought out of his thoughts by his girlfriend.

"Tony, what are you going to do?"

To be honest he didn't know what to do. But he knew for sure that he wasn't going to let big bad Shield take this man, especially if he's not one of theirs.

 _'Sir, my protocols are being overwritten.'_

Before Tony could respond to that he heard the elevator, followed by the voice of Pepper. "Phil. Come in."

Tony glanced at the guy and figured he has no choice but to deal with Agent. Then he get to the bottom of this mystery guy. He walked in his tower with a not pleased look.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

Coulson turned to the billionaire with his regular stoic expression. "This isn't a consultation."

Pepper looked up from her phone with concern blue eyes. "Is this about the Avengers?" she laughed lightly before looking back at her phone when Coulson shot his glaze towards her. "Which I...I know nothing about."

When Coulson turned back to Tony, she went to the bar and poured a glass of champagne before heading over to the couch. Tony took the file Coulson had and turned put them on a desk that was glowing blue.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." the desk loaded the files before showing them to Tony in holographic images. "Apparently I'm volatile, self obessed, and don't play well with others."

Pepper looked up with a knowing glint. "That I did know."

Tony rolled his eyes before going through the files. He stopped at a video, a video of Agent Barton being controlled under some type of mind spell. That guy on his balcony was definitely not the Shield Agent he was hoping.

 _ **-HawkRenni-**_

He stood guard outside the warehouse. After all it was a Shield issued warehouse and he couldn't take a chance of Shield finding his _master_. But they were too busy trying to find them to think. His master has a plan, but he's not quite sure what it was.

"Ah, Agent there you are." came the sickening, sweet voice of his master.

The man wasn't even man or human. A god, the God of mischief. But those he got under his control are forced to call him 'master'. He knows he's being controlled but everything in his being is saying that it's right but deep down he knows it's not what he was taught by those that showed they care. His unearthly blue eyes snapped towards another figure, Doctor Erik Selvig.

"Where did you find all these people?"

He grunts before picking up a tablet and scrolled through the screen. "Shield has not shortage of enemies, Doctor." then he showed Erik the tablet. "Is this the stuff you need?"

Erik looked at the small, glowing screen and nodded. "Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti- protons. It's very hard to get hold of."

He growled at how foolish the other man could be. "Especially if Shield knows you need it."

Erik shrunk back, before quickly walking away after hearing someone call him. Loki watched the interaction and was quite pleased with the agent. He walked over with effortless grace and stood in front of the archer.

"You have taken my interest to a whole new level. Your attitude, the way you killed those people..." Loki's green eyes boar into his, searching. "As if this wasn't your first time."

He grabbed his bow and a old rag, before he started cleaning the weapon. "I'm a assassin. It's what I do."

The God's green eyes seem to brighten. "An assassin? My, didn't I choose a maleficent warrior. You will serve well..." Loki's eyes lingered longer than it should have before he licked his lips. "You shall serve me well, _Barton_."

He shuddered at the sweetness of his name rolling off his master's tounge. Loki grinned before leaving the bothered agent alone as he made his way back into the warehouse.


	3. The Target

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; Yeah I agree. That damn Loki. Thank you to those who have favored this story.**

Tony walked over to his personal bar as Pepper walked Agent to the elevator. He poured himself a glass of scotch before quickly drowning it down. The sounds of heels clicking across his floor caused him to turn and lean against the bar.

Pepper stopped in front of the billionaire. "What are you going to do? Shield wants your help."

Tony sighed before pouring another drink before before drowning that and placed the glass on the bar top. "I'm going to help."

The strawberry blonde's blue eyes widen, "Tony! What about the naked guy?"

Tony kissed the woman on the cheek before heading towards the balcony. "I'm going to help them and I will come back."

Pepper glared at her boyfriend. "You can't be serious! You're just going to leave him here!"

Tony chuckled before stepping on the platform, the suit came up and surrounded his body. "Of course not! Jarvis will gas the area if he wakes before I get back."

Pepper frowned, he can't be serious but as she look into his dark brown eyes, he was serious. "What am I going to do in the mean time?"

"Jarvis will scanned our guest and will send you the results. You can get him some clothes so I don't have a naked man roaming my tower."

Pepper sighed, out of this crazy ordeal that wasn't a bad idea. She watched Tony take to the skies as another armor came up from the platform, she knows controlled by Jarvis, and pick the man up before heading in the tower. She shook her head before walking towards the elevator, just as her phone alert went off.

 _ **-HawkRenni-**_

Natasha Romanoff has seen many things as a Russian assassin. Even more as a Shield agent, she seen a lot of strange things but a God from another world, was beyond her training but doesn't mean she can't handle it. _For Clint!_ She was now piloting the quinjet, at the moment the Captain and the target; Loki was battling it out in the middle of a huge crowd of Germans.

"The guy's all over the place." she mostly said to herself.

Her attention was turned to the dark skies as rock music blared through the speakers of the quinjet. She groaned when a familiar voice came through the speakers.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?"

Natasha rolled her green eyes, _not even_. She turned her sights back to the battle just as target shoot the Captain with energy from his scepter. To only get blasted by Iron Man's repulsors.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Natasha leaned back in the chair and sighed as the target put his hands up in surrender. That went quicker than she thought it would go. Now to transport the target to the helicarrier. But something doesn't seem right, he gave up too easily.


End file.
